I Wanna Grow Old With You
by shrimproll
Summary: "You don't need to buy it. But, you will find it by yourself by growing older." A big question mark that appeared on innocent kids' mind really made them tried to find 'it' together, and promising each other for growing up older together.


_I'm not in a good mood to update my ongoing story, but I'm planning to publish a story using a couple that you might not be expected. Just wait until I have a mood to publish it. Maybe I'll update/publish my story around September, haha._

_I actually planned to publish this on June (on my birthday, I mean) but I was a bit lazy so… hahaha. Well the delay was quite long, eh?_

_Disclaimer: Always, I own nothing._

_August 2001, Summer._

"Takeru-kun!"

The little blonde boy with his white bucket hat and his green clothes and white short pants, that Takaishi Takeru heard a familiar voice, still enjoying the beautiful butterflies that were flying happily through the red and pink flowers and ready to drink the nectar from its flower. He turned his head, seeing his best friend who is in the same age with him that has red crimson eyes and short-brown hair.

"Hikari-chan!"

Hikari's smile grew bigger as she heard Takeru's usual cheerful voice that he always uses every time he calls her. She run to him, sitting next to him.

"I miss you!"

"Me too!" Takeru answered innocently.

The two innocent kids laughed happily. "It has been a long time since I saw you!" Hikari said.

"Anyway Takeru-kun," Hikari asked as she licked her ice cream. "why did you come to Odaiba?"

"I want to play with_ oniichan_!" Takeru answered happily. "I miss him!"

"All of chosen children were missed you!" Hikari answered. "So, it means that your _okaasan_ and _otousan_ are getting back together?"

Takeru's smile faded away as he heard Hikari's question. Hikari for sure, really noticed that she gave him a wrong question for this hot summer break. "I'm sorry,"

"It's okay, Hikari-chan," Takeru said, smiling sadly before he could change the topic. "where should we go?"

"How about ice cream?" Hikari asked.

Takeru nodded happily as he started walking together with her. The two of them enjoyed another peaceful day in Odaiba, looking at the bright sky with its cloud, and a sun that shine brightly due to summer break and succeeded to make the two kids feeling hotter and hotter. The two of them walked to ice cream parlor and bought their favorite ice cream, enjoying the ice cream just like they were enjoyed their travel when they were in Digital World last year.

Not long after they have a good and comfortable topics, they could heard a fight between a couple.

"What do you want?!"

"You are an idiot!"

"What? Okay! If that so, let's end this!"

"Fine! Farewell!"

Both of that innocent little kids just looked at the couple, more to confused than to surprise with the quarell that came from them. Takeru on the other hand, looked at the leaving couple curiously, before started to hid his sadness due he started remembering his parents' divorce.

"Anyway," Hikari said, trying her best to avoid the sadness. "let's find a nice place! A place where we could sit and could enjoy this ice cream!" she said. "Your ice cream could be melt away!"

Takeru nodded, to make a signal that he is agree with her. Soon, they found a nice place that was full with a fresh grass and sit on it. The little kids just looked at the good view from its place and enjoying ice cream, until finally Takeru could speak after a long silent between the two.

"I hate a fight," Takeru said. "papa and mama used to fight very often before they did a divorce."

"I also hate it," Hikari said.

"I hate it, when _oniichan_ and Taichi-san were fighting due to their different opinion," he answered. "I mean, they could discuss it without yelling at each other, right?"

"You were right," Hikari said. "but, _okaasan_ ever told me that… there's no way that… there's not a fight in this hard world,"

Hikari's statement really made him remembered about his parents' divorce instantly. He tried his best not to cry, not after Hikari patted his back softly. He cried hardly as he remembered his parents' divorce. Takeru's howls got even worse as Hikari, also wiped her tears due she could understood her best friend's feeling about it.

"Why there should be a fight in this world?" Takeru asked, wiping his tears rudely. "People could live peacefully and happily, right?"

"I don't understand about it." Hikari said.

Takeru just cried as the summer sun still looking at him. "Mama still loves papa, so is papa to mama."

"I know," Hikari said. "I know it, even my _okaasan_ ever said it to me."

"_okaasan_ ever told me that… there's no way we could live peacefully in this cruel world," Hikari explained. "even though I still didn't understand with her statement."

"But they didn't need to separate, right?" Takeru said. "They could finished it without did some arguments."

"I don't understand about it." Hikari said.

"Is that so?" he asked and receiving a nod. "But, I think they didn't need to separate to each other, right?"

"Indeed," she said. "but not every fight is an end, right? _O__kaasan_ and _otousan_ sometimes got into some arguments too,"

"But the fight that every time I found out," Takeru said. "it ends with the yell towards each other."

After that statement came out from Takeru's mouth, the kids could heard a teenage boy and girl, were speaking and discussing something important.

"Why did you do it to me?" the girl said. "You kept doing it again and a –"

"I'm sorry."

Both Takeru and Hikari heard the boy cut the girl's statement by saying it. They took a glance, to see that the girl's tears started to blink away, and she cried hardly and hugging the boy, saying, "me too!"

"I'm sorry for everything I did to you before," the boy said before he could receive something from his girlfriend that could be a lesson to both Hikari and Takeru.

"I trust you."

_Another day without your smile,  
Another day just passes by,  
But now I know, how much it means,  
For you to stay right here with me. _

The couple kissed passionately. But, none of Takeru or Hikari understood with the couple's arguments and forgiveness. All Takeru could saw during his life is, a fight that was ended with separation and now it was different.

The silent broke as Hikari suddenly shouted, "That's it! Takeru-kun, we need a trust!"

The couple broke their passionate kiss as they looked at the youngers. They chuckled as they realized both Takeru and Hikari have seen the fight, and their forgiveness scene and decided to come to Takeru and Hikari. On the other hand, the younger gulped due the new couple will scold them for overhearing their private conversation. But, the couple didn't scold them. Instead, the teenage girl ruffled Hikari's hair as she also asked, "What do you want to know, cute little girl?"

Takeru on the other hand, just looked at Hikari and that teenagers, before asking her a question that kept disturbing his mind. "Where did you buy a trust?"

"Eh?"

"Where did you buy a trust?" Takeru repeated. "And how much it is?"

The teenage couple laughed with Takeru's innocent question. Then they smiled before giving Takeru an answer, "You don't need to buy it. But, you will find it by yourself by growing old."

The teenage couple stood and waved goodbye to both kids, leaving a big question mark for both cutie kids.

"Grow old?"

"We need to grow old to find it?" Takeru asked wondering.

"So, we need to grow old to find it?" Hikari asked.

"I don't understand about it." Takeru said. "But, Hikari-chan,"

"Hm?"

"About grow old," he said. "mama ever told me that I will learn about this world more than I was now when I grow older someday!"

"Really?" she asked. "_okaasan_ also ever mentioned it before."

"Really? But, I'm afraid for growing up." Takeru said. "Mama and papa divorced as they grew older."

"But, we should grow old, right?" she said. "To find out the meaning, eh?"

After that, a long silent happened between those little kids. Takeru just played with the grass and meanwhile, Hikari enjoyed the view. The two of them were thinking and trying to find what was that teenagers' meant as finally, Takeru decided to tell Hikari something important that was disturbing his mind.

"Ne, Hikari-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want to make a promise with me?" Takeru asked.

"What is it?" she asked, curiously.

"Well, I still didn't understand with your mama's statement, and that teenagers' statement," he said. "we need to grow older even though why I don't know why we should do it."

"But, do you want to grow old together with me?" he asked.

"Grow old together?"

"Yap!" Takeru answered happily. "We still didn't understand about it. But as we grow old together, at least there's a tiny chance that we could solve the mystery together!"

"You're right!" Hikari answered innocently. "we could find that trust together!"

"Let's make a promise that we will grow old together!"

The innocent kids laughed together innocently, of course. Still, they didn't know what would happen with them when they grow older as time flew together along with their childish habit, their cheerful and innocent voice, appearance, and everything around them such as their parents, their friends, will follow them to grow old. They also don't know that some of unexpected things will be happen as they tried to find the meaning of it.

* * *

A sixteen years old Takeru and Hikari interlocked their fingers towards each other as they could tasted their sweet lips to each other, enjoying fall's atmosphere, and had chosen fresh grass as their seat. The couple which was in love to each other were kissing passionately as a reward to each other to forgive their mistakes. After a long passionate kiss, Takeru looked at the teenager that had captured his heart and rubbed her cheek passionately before he could say something using his voice that had changed to be a mature voice. Hikari could just smiled shyly as she also gave a pleasant look before receive another kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry about before," Takeru murmured softy as he put his lips on Hikari's forehead. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know," she said as she pulled him closer to her. "I trust you."

Takeru rested his forehead on hers, reflecting his eyes to hers as a little chuckle came from his lip and made her feeling wondered. "Why are you laughing?"

Takeru pulled away, looking at everything around him as he, also remembered something from Hikari's answer to him. "Hey, do you remember my summer vacation?" he asked. "At that time, in this place, we tried to found out the meaning of 'trust'."

Hikari on the other hand, receiving Takeru's signal. "I remembered it," she answered him. "it was… when we were nine, right?"

Takeru nodded as he rested his cheek on the brunette's shoulder, giving a relieving sigh. "I was very innocent back then," he said, looking up to the orange sky. "I kept told you that people could live peacefully without doing some arguments,"

A chuckle appeared from Takeru's lip before he continued his statement, "Meanwhile, I often got into arguments with you as we grew older."

"I remembered that… I was afraid to grow old," he said. "meanwhile, people will grow old no matter what, no matter how. Even though a part of them wouldn't want that,"

Hikari giggled as she heard Takeru's cute habit. She linked his arm with hers as she gave him a respond about his flashback. "But from that, we found out the meaning of trust, right?"

_The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger,  
But it hurts so bad I can't take it any longer,_

"Besides," she added. "I told you that… we will find it together, no matter what, no matter how."

"And grew older together, and we really did it," he added as he recalled all of his memories. "I told you that… I didn't know why we should grow old,"

"But, here I am. I'm a sixteen years old teenage boy," he added. "and I think, it was right that we will find out the meaning as time flew,"

"We've through everything together," Hikari said. "another journey, trials, everything,"

"We've probably learned that... world was so cruel," she continued, resting her cheek on his shoulder. "but thanks to you, you always beside me, passed the trial and learned from it, together."

_Things can come and go I know but baby I believe,_

_Something's burning strong between us makes it clear to me._

"Will you marry me?"

As the teenage couple started leaning closer once more, they could heard a man is proposing someone dear to him. They decided to delay their kiss, glancing at them secretly and seeing his girlfriend that had been teary and nodding.

"A man is proposing his lady, huh?" Takeru said.

"Hu-uh," Hikari said, glancing at the couple that was kissing and hugging.

Takeru looked at her, feeling curious by her glance towards the couple. "Are you feeling envy?" he asked. "Or… maybe you want to ask me to do it soon?"

"Ha?" she asked, and noticed Takeru's meant. She blushed and waved her hands panicky. "No! Of course not! We are still too young for it!"

"I know, I'm just kidding," Takeru said, chuckling.

He put his hand on Hikari's shoulder and pulled her closer to him lovingly as he also leaned his lip closer to her ear, giving her another speech about his –their future that might be happen one day.

"But, you know, we will pass the trials together, or at least we've passed some of it."

"There are many question of life left in this big and cruel world," he continued. "and I noticed that… there's no way we could live life without any arguments,"

He cleared his throat. "but, I want you to know one thing for sure."

Takeru chuckled as he put his arm on Hikari's shoulder lovingly, pulling her closer to him as he also gave a little speech that will make her feel shy, or maybe happy.

"I wanna solve the mystery in this whole world together, learn more about world, see your smile and happiness, and treasure it very much," he said. "I wanna to spend my time together with you for the rest of my life, enjoying a big special present that God gave to me, to you, with you, forever."

He wrapped her closer lovingly, before a murmur came out from his mouth.

"But mostly," he added. "_I wanna grow old with you, Hikari-chan."_

"I wanna you look only at me, give your eyes only to me, and we will share everything we could do, together."

Hikari smiled shyly, leaning closer to his chest and feeling his warm wrap. "So am I."

Takeru glanced at the engaged couple once more, knowing that one day…

One day, that will happen to them. The time when he says it to her,

"_Will you marry me?"_

'_I believe that someday, I'll say those words,'_

He thought as he glanced at Hikari, who's been enjoying herself snuggle on his chest. He smiled and stroked her hair, and made sure she feels comfortable.

'_Just wait patiently until the time is come and I have enough courage to say it, okay?'_

And only time and God know the answer.

As they grow older together.

_I wanna grow old with you.  
I wanna die lying in your arms.  
I wanna grow old with you.  
I wanna be looking in your eyes.  
I wanna be there for you, sharing anything you do.  
I wanna grow old with you._

Takeru smiled and leaned closer as a whisper came out from his mouth, begging and using his puppy eyes.

"_Baby put your lips on mine, please?"_

She looked up and giggled with Takeru's cute habit every time he asked her for a kiss. She leaned closer, whispering something before she could reach her lover's lips such as, "_Close your eyes,_" and touch his lips with hers after Takeru shut both of his eyes. She tilted her head, resting her palm on his cheek while the other of her fingers were interlocking with his fingers, and feeling the warmth from his lips, which wasn't long, but passionate as always, and heard a little murmur from Takeru such as "_look to your heart, and that's where I'll be_," through the kiss and breath. Once they pulled out, she blushed and smiled before some words comes out from her mouth, still resting her palms on his cheek that was quite warm.

"We need and _should_ grow old to find out the true purpose for living this wonderful life that was presented by our God,"

"And smile and sad, will always happen during our life-time, and in every people's life-time."

* * *

As a big fans of music, it's true that this story is inspired by a song from one of my favorite band which my guess is, some of you had noticed this song and this famous band pretty well. The title is _'I Wanna Grow Old With You'_. A little hum from my friend made me revisited this band and I still couldn't believe that I've ever heard most of their songs haha. This band came from Europe (Ireland) and famous on early of 00' in Asia and my place. I could tell, this is also part of my childhood.

I always think the chorus in this song really fits with Takeru-Hikari and I absolutely love this song. This is a good song only this wasn't in my first chart. If you noticed this band (or maybe you want to know more about this band), well... feel free to send me a PM.

The kissing scene was inspired from another song titles _'Close Your Eyes' _from the same band which I could recommend it to you as well. Although the lyrics were talking about a man leaving his woman for something, but my, I can't stand with that song too long because it was good-written and has a great tune. There's youtube and you could hear it haha.

I'm a big fans of 00' music. I just don't get with the current songs which think money and their shrieks are their priority.

Like I've had mention before, I planned to publish a story using a couple you might not be excepted. Allow me to give a clue for the couple:

_ponytail._

Put a review could make me feel pleasant, or put your answer.

Ja Ne!

FIN


End file.
